


Biting/Marking

by 221b_gone_feels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Come Marking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marking, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_gone_feels/pseuds/221b_gone_feels
Summary: Day 2





	Biting/Marking

After their success with the first test, John and Sherlock decided to keep going forward with it, but small steps. Though fucking loudly in front of strangers isn't exactly baby steps but what's done is done. And, good god, was it done amazingly. They both agreed it was one of the best orgasms they've had together. They also agreed to only do that in places they were never going back to. Like Amsterdam. Now, for the next experiment.

Sherlock put his notebook and pen back down on the desk, "John, I think I have our next kink planned."

The man in the red chair looked up, "Oh? What will it be this time?"

"Biting and or marking."

"Uh, love, we already bite each other."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes, we do, but we don't exactly mark one another. You've been careful not to leave any evidence of that."

John closed his laptop and put it off to the side. "So," he questioned, "You want to give each other hickeys?"

"Use your imagination, John. There is more to sexual marking than just that. Example, we can bite till we break the skin. Or you can write on me with a dry erase marker. Or, according to my research on the topic, some people prefer to smear one's sexual fluids on their partner to claim them." The doctor's eyes grew wide at the last two ideas. Though, Sherlock didn't seem to understand why. "What is it?"

"Did- did you just tell me to wipe my come on you?" He asked, attempting to think of words instead of thinking about the visual of Sherlock naked on their bed, lusty eyed, hair wild, and covered in John's release while begging for his own. John licked his lips and slid his hands down to cover the growing bulge in his jeans. The detective, ever so observant, looked his boyfriend up and down then smirked. He stood gracefully from his seat at the desk and strutted over to John. The older man got shoved back into the present when Sherlock spread his knees and crouched between them.

They locked eyes. "Would you like that? Do you want to mark me in that way?" Sherlock asked in a soft whisper. His long fingers trailed up the inner seam of John's jeans then moved the hands blocking his view. John leaned back as his cock twitched at the attention. The brunet shifted forward and mouthed over the zip. Unconsciously, the soldier's legs opened a bit more.

"Bed. Now," he panted, not waiting for a response before grabbing one pale hand and booking it to the bedroom. Sherlock grabbed an item off the kitchen table without John noticing. Suddenly, he was pushed on the bed. John took a moment to take off his shirt and jeans. At that moment, Sherlock put the black permanent marker between his teeth and leaned back on his elbows. Once he had thrown his clothes across the room like they were on fire, the soldier saw what the madman was doing. "Oh, you naughty lad," he growled and pulled off the brunet's pyjama shirt. Sherlock moved to lay his head on the pillows. John removed the rest of the annoying clothes, straddled the taller man's pale waist, then grabbed the pen. "Now, what should I write?" He spoke as brushed the closed marker across Sherlock's plush bottom lip.

"Something that shows I'm yours," was the response that was whispered back. John smirked and leaned down to start writing.

"Don't look, love," he requested. The brunet nodded and tilted his head back so he couldn't see. Though, it didn't stop him from trying to deduce what was being written on him. The felt tip pressed against his skin. He felt it drag across in a delicate sweep on his chest. John gave a small hum as he continued to write. "Alright, I'm done," He stated proudly. Sherlock lifted his head to read the markings.

 _Owned by Capt. J. H. Watson_ stood in bold letters against the pale canvas of the man's chest and stomach.

Heat rose to Sherlock's cheeks, both in embarrassment and arousal. "You put Captain," He whispered.

John nodded, "You might be the more observant one, but I can see how you are around soldiers." The blush on his beautiful boyfriend deepened. He leaned down and kissed him hard, tongue roaming Sherlock's mouth as he shifted to press their cocks together. They groaned in unison. John rocked back and forth, giving them both the friction they needed. Moans and grunts echoed around the room.

"Oh god, John, yes," Sherlock whispered into John's ear. Listening to the detective moan his name always pushed him close to the edge. Then, when his orgasm was about to crash into him, he bit down on the junction between Sherlock's neck and shoulder. "Fuck, John!" was the response. The scream hit John like a rock as he started to shake, coming on Sherlock's stomach. When he could breathe again, he sat up an looked at the debauched man below him.

John bit his lip. He looked like he thought he did, but with the added bonus of the 'Owned by' statement. He gently brought his left hand to the mess on Sherlock's body. "My, my, my," he spoke, running his index finger through the white substance, smearing it to a perky nipple. He rubbed and twisted it, loving the sounds that fell from the brunet's mouth. "You just look," He leaned down and sucked the other nipple into his mouth, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, then looked back up to Sherlock's ecstasy painted face, "Delectable."

Sherlock's chest rose and fell as he panted. "John Watson, if you don’t get me off right now, I swear I will do it myself and make you watch," he growled. John smirked and shuffled downwards till he was eye level with his cock. He licked from base to tip then took him in as deep as he could. Sherlock shouted and grabbed John's hair as he let out a yelp. The doctor hollowed his cheeks and sucked, slowly bringing his head back up. Before he fully popped off, he leaned back down and started to bob his head quickly.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Sherlock yelled out John's name as he came. John swallowed quickly but allowed some to drip from the corner of his mouth. He lifted his head and smirked."Now we're both marked, huh?" John chuckled, licking his lips. "You still with me, love?" he asked softly.

"Mm, ask me again when I can move my limbs." Sherlock yawned. John pecked his lips then got up to get a wet flannel from the bathroom. When he came back, he stood there, just staring at the man almost asleep in the bed. "What is it?" the man asked, moving his head to the side to look.

"Just, give me a second. I wanna try and save this little picture." He said, holding up his free right hand. The blonde's eyes scan the naked body.

"Then take one."

"Pardon?"

"Take one before I change my mind."

John scrambled for his phone in the pocket of his trousers, which were inconveniently across the room, then ran back. He opened the camera app and lined up the photo. A small click echoed through the room. He gave Sherlock a dopey smile, "Alright, now let's get you clean."


End file.
